Midnight Moonbeams
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: A cemetry, and the ghost of an older brother. Nuff said.


Midnight Moonbeams

Midnight Moonbeams 

The moon shone through the Midnight mists, giving the world an eerie grey glow.

The graveyard looked almost tranquil, and at home in the darkness that was Midnight.

I had never seen my little brother as an insomniac, truth is; I hadn't seen him for a long time.

Tonight is different though. Tonight he wanders into the graveyard like he did a long time ago, I've forgotten how long though.

I had watched him as he walked past the Graveyard, to and from school, the school I used to go to. I never thought I'd see Ototo wearing my uniform either!

But he wore it now, as he knelt beside my gravestone and read over the inscription;

'No son was more loved, no brother held close.

Here lies one who held a great mind, and a true heart.'

Ototo smiled and closed his eyes, a tear falling from his eye. I hated seeing him cry, even now.

I, no longer living, yet not entirely gone, moved behind my younger brother. I knelt behind him, wrapping an arm around his thin waist and grasping his shoulder gently.

He felt me, but gave a light shake as if it were the chilled air. He smiled as he opened his eyes.

In his hand he held a flower, a purple rose. I've never seen a purple rose before, and it shocked me that such a delicate, beautiful creation could exist.

He lay the rose on my grave and whispered;

"I know I haven't been around. I know you may not even hear me. But I just want to say, I love you Niisan. I always will." She smiled again, it was very faint, and if I didn't know any better I'd swear he was only just learning to smile again.

I wrap my wings around the both of us, the silver moon beams shining over the wide field Odaiba called a Cemetery.

We stayed like that for a while, my brother oblivious to my protective, loving touch. He only closed his eyes and knelt by my grave.

Since I died I have had no concept of time. But I do know when someone is over staying their welcome. Apparently so did Ototo.

He stood, lifting from my grasp as if it were the faint mist around him. Which I was.

"I promise to visit more often." He whispered. I'd like that.

Just then I heard my bothers name being called. By neither one of our parents, I may add. Which only confused me more.

A young boy, about the same age as my Ototo now, came running across the field. He had Mahogany coloured hair which was held in a messy state with a pair of goggles. His skin was richly tanned, which clashed against my brothers pale, and his eyes were pools of chocolate. All of which shone with laughter and joy.

"Hey! What are you doing out this late?" He asked my brother.

"Visiting." The boy frowned.

"Your weird Ken." My Ototo laughed, a sound I had been longing to hear for so long. So this must be one of his friends. I'm happy for him.

"And just what are you doing outside at midnight Motomiya Daisuke?" He planted his fists on his hips and looked down at the younger boy in a mock-pose I swear to Kami he copied right off of our mother. I laughed.

"Nothing. Just an insomniac like you. Hey! Did you hear that?" Ken had only half been listening to his friend. My laugh was like a quiet rustle in the leaves but they both heard it.

"Yes." My brother smiled. Daisuke frowned.

"I hate cemeteries! Lets go to my house, Jun's the only one who's home and she's letting me stay up!" Ken smiled.

"Alright. Cemeteries aren't all bad, Dai-kun." Daisuke snorted a laugh.

"Now don't you start with me, Ichijouji!" They laughed. I smiled happily at the scene. Daisuke turned and hurried to the gate. Ken only turned to look down at my grave again.

"Good bye, Osamu. I love you." He then hurried after his friend, a smile playing in his eyes and on his lips.

"I love you too, Kenny-boy." I say. For I still protect my little brother, even when I'm not completely there.

The Moon shone brighter now, the mists had disappeared. Ghostly entities disappeared by the light, to watch over loved ones and rest in peace.

But they watched as two boys, one with long Raven hair and the other with wild Mahogany hair and wearing a pair of goggles, ran through the grave yard and out the gates, laughing in their friendship and thrill of nightly adventures only two friends, although completely opposite, can share under the Midnight moon.

======

A/N: 0.o Ooh. Where do you think that came from? Because I sure don't know! That, however, is the product of writing fic's to go with pictures I've seen. Now if I could just… Oh yeah, Resuko was it? Your pics rock, hope you don't mind, ne? ^_^


End file.
